


苦涩糖浆

by GeiTang



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Apparition (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 利刃出鞘的Ransom✖️幻影的Ben少爷在犯罪之后潜逃了，本的人设是爱情至上，怎么样都包容自己男朋友OOC和三观崩坏都是我的，甜甜的爱情是兰本的
Relationships: Ben（The Apparition)/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“对不起，事实上我也很久没见过他了。”

Elliot确实自己没那么严肃，对面的男人，额，男孩？上帝，他看起来太年轻了。Ben有些局促地低下头，好像帮不上忙是做错了什么，直到被示意可以离开才轻声说了抱歉，Elliot点点头，今天就到这儿吧，可走到门口的人又回过头。

“警官先生。”

“怎么？”

“如果，”他仿佛即将被寒流冲垮的枯叶蝶，“如果警局找到Ransom，我会收到通知吗？”他又急促地解释，“我是说作为朋友，我们之前关系还不错，他很慷慨......”

“当然，当然，放心吧。”

Ben买了热狗回家，他自己的家，Patrick有些担忧地拍拍他的肩膀，Ben不会在大街上哭，回家就不一定，“跟我换个班？我今晚不用搞研究，遇到瓶颈啦。”

他们是很多年的朋友，也是现在的同事，Ben管那些鬼神论叫研究，恰巧是Patrick的最爱，他吸吸鼻子道谢，在天真宝贝（Ransom不只一次这样叫他）看来生活全是善意，包括把重新来应聘的他臭骂一顿又说赶紧滚回来上班的老板。

包括突然离开的Ransom。

房子本来是租的，除了采光有些差其他都还不错，不冷不潮，离市区也不远，原本简单的装饰在他们交往后被清理了大半，Ransom买下了这里作为生日礼物送给他，他们换上了古典花色的毛毯，暗红色做底，让人眼花缭乱的图案，每次Ben踩上去都像在进行某种祭祀仪式，那些价格不菲又面相骇人的工艺品被安置在床头，床头灯下仿佛惊悚片开头。

“你好像一点都不害怕？”Ransom点了点工艺品突出的眼睛，又吻了吻他的，腰不知餍足地向前挺动，一定要让被顶得像小狗一样瑟瑟呜咽的Ben给他一个答案，“我还以为你——嗯，会害怕，你喜欢缩在我怀里睡觉，是不是？宝贝......”

Ben被他欺负得狠了就喜欢掉眼泪，偏偏又急于回答问题：“喜、喜欢，呜——以前Patrick，呃啊啊！”

“Shit！谁他妈是Patrick？”

他想解释的时候Ransom已经闹脾气似的咬住他的下唇。

好想他。Ben把热狗仍在茶几上，整个人陷进被褥，那里早就没有Ransom的气息了，他哭得喘不上气，柔软的刘海被压得乱糟糟，没有安全感的冰冷房间他一刻都待不下去，Ben是个爱哭鬼，可他从来不怕什么恐怖片，鬼神或是造型夸张的工艺品，能让他掉眼泪的从来只有Ransom那个小混蛋。

“抱歉打扰你工作，Ben，只不过我们还想进一步了解关于Drysdale先生，目前只有你的说法不太一样。”除了Elliot警官，这次还多了一位穿大衣的先生，他看起来很温和，语气里却透露着不好糊弄的意味，Ben点点头，“你觉得Ransom Drysdale是什么样的人，他会有暴力倾向或者厌世，反社会？”

“不！都没有！”Ben气得抓紧扶手，在他看来这位侦探先生每一句都是诋毁，“他很慷慨，无私，温柔，对——朋友很好，也爱看书。”

“抱歉抱歉，他没有恶意，Harlan出事那天晚上他来找过你？”Elliot警官出来打圆场。

“是......我们一起吃了宵夜。”

侦探先生身体前倾，紧盯他的眼睛：“只是这样？”

不只是这样，Ben努力让自己不脸红。

那天Ransom来之前他已经在沙发上睡着了，手上的书随意地搭在腹部，直到Ransom闯进来直愣愣地扑进他怀里，Ben吓了一跳，那本Harlan Thrombey著作的犯罪小说也被狠狠扔开，砸在墙壁上滑下，他甚至能看到内页上摔出来的皱褶。

“Ransom？”明明是他被男人抱在怀里，却像哄孩子一般捧起他的脸亲吻，Ben贴上他的唇故意发出“啵唧”一声，大狗狗受委屈了当然要哄的，“Ransom？帅哥？嘿，你吃晚饭了吗？”

他的脸紧挨着他的胸口，Ben觉得自己有点心跳加速，“噢——”他也伸手把Ransom抱紧。

壁炉的火很暖，这个时候连灯都不用开，徒增寒气，他实在不想离开男友的怀抱，但更不想饿着他：“给你煎一块牛排？但家里——我是说这里，只有咖喱酱。”

“你不能这样对我，Ben，吃咖喱等于上刑。”

“或者意面，也只有咖喱酱。”

“操！”Ransom倒向沙发，顺便揽着Ben趴在他身上，滑稽的姿势让处于上方的人儿笑个不停，他们经过一个黏糊的热吻才开始抱怨，“冰箱里什么都没有了？我们为什么不多屯一些黑椒或者红酒？”

“我可不是挑食的那个，别想用你的怪癖填满我的冰箱。”

“什么你你我我？是我们。”

这句话很管用，他立刻乖乖安静下来，揽上Ransom脖子，惯着男友把手伸进衬衣里胡闹，他太知道如何让他舒服了，手指游走过时留下的酥麻感让Ben变成只会眯起眼睛呼噜的猫。

或许今天Ransom会留下过夜，这是他想要的。Ben起身走进厨房，冰箱里扑面而来的冷气让他吸了吸鼻子，仅剩的番茄成了唯一选择，虽然Ransom更喜欢口味重一点的，但他无论如何都想让男友在这个时间吃点健康的食物。

他套上围裙，在储物柜翻找通心面，又向躺在沙发上没动作的人提议：“再给你热一杯牛奶怎么样？”

火被迫熄灭，锅里的水都没烧开，而Ben觉得自己就要被烫熟了，Ransom按着他的肩膀把阴茎送进更深处，衬衣被卷上去，乳头仅隔着围裙的布料挤压着大理石台，又冰又硬的触感让他不满地咬住Ransom的手腕，连牙印都没留下的力度却足够他心疼起来，伸出舌头细细地舔舐那块皮肤。

“操——”Ransom附身咬他的侧颈，力度大得多，仿佛要求雌兽乖乖交欢的虎，粗壮的手臂肌肉因为兴奋鼓起，“你什么时候学会这些？我的宝贝——这么甜，这么乖，还学会勾引人？”

“哈啊...没、没，啊，Ransom......”被咬了一口的Ben委屈咽呜两声不成句的单词，随后被捞进温暖的怀抱，乳尖被夹在男人的指缝间，似乎硬要将两颗红肿的樱桃挤出浆汁，混蛋恶劣到了极点，他双腿打颤，棕色的脑袋在Ransom颈肩蹭来蹭起，他喜欢用这种方式写获取安全感。

Ransom伸手按住他艰难吞吐的后穴口，被完全填满的小嘴无法再吞进任何一根手指，体内粗硬的阴茎被抽出些许，“你应该叫我Hugh，我的小女仆。”

或许是这个称呼太过羞耻，Ben感觉自己的身体又吐出一股淫荡的黏液，后穴紧紧绞着男人的巨物，连抽插挺动都变得困难，Ransom奖励性地亲吻他的背脊，“不对吗？你这么好，会给我做饭，还会吃下我的老二，看看这里，又紧又热，你会包容我的全部，谁都比不上我的小女仆Ben。”

“这么黏——我的宝贝流出的是糖浆，是不是？”

Ben的眼泪吧嗒砸在他的右手上，一副被狠狠欺负的模样，“Hugh少爷......”

操！操！他是淫妖么？Ransom硬涨得发疼，双手抓住他的奶子狠狠往下按，猛烈的戳刺让小腹的钝痛越发明显，Ben慌张求饶，手无意识地按住腹部隐约的阴茎轮廓，嘴里呢喃着要被用坏了之类的话，这细哼还没男人的卵蛋打在他臀肉上的声音大。

Ransom把他翻过来，Ben的肉根可怜兮兮地射不出东西，脸上的汗珠和潮红一点都不冬天，他小心地呼出热气，软软的刘海贴在额头上，下意识地接纳男友的舌头，最后十几下Ransom都温柔非常，慢慢挤压着他的前列腺，用嘴唇给肿大的乳尖道歉，那处被他吮得又痛又麻，Ben低头亲吻他的发旋，直到他按着自己抽搐的双腿射在身体里。

“热牛奶。”Ransom闷闷地笑。

“......操你！混蛋！”

真过分，Ransom每次都这样，吃得又凶又急，非要他搞得下不了床才罢休。今天他也没有留下来，但温存环节不会少。

“别生气，宝贝。”Ransom扒着他的被角，Ben没法翻身，准确说他没法动弹，拜Ransom少爷所赐，“我给你补偿。”

Ben认真想了想：“我们去睡帐篷。”

“噢甜心，我也想试试帐篷。”

“闭嘴啊......混蛋......”

那时他太困了，就那样失去意识，如果他转身，或许能从那双蓝眼睛里看出些端倪——Ransom骗了他，他不见了，起码他找不到。

“只是这样，先生。”

他是今天最后一个接受问话的，侦探先生一直微笑着看他，像是在看什么小丑表演，或许他撒谎的样子过于滑稽，没人相信这套说辞。

在警官开口之前，侦探先生在他面前抛了一次硬币，叮的一声异常清晰，“他潜逃了，Ben，我们需要更详细的信息，如果你也想早点，见到，他。”

Ben垂下眼睛，摇摇头，他们都没搞懂摇头的含义，是不知道更多还是不想早点见到Ransom，但自然是不愿意配合的意思，他扯了扯工作装，上面还有沙拉酱的污渍，便利店里总有些调皮的孩子胡闹。

离开Thrombey家的房子，空气都被水汽充斥着，Ben头也不回地走向自己的车，他不能在外面哭，要哭也要打湿Ransom的领口，才不能便宜那个小混蛋。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虐身预警

似乎所有人都笃定他知道内幕，那位侦探先生问了许多，但Ben都保持沉默，他们大概都头疼得不行，Ben迷迷糊糊地想。

“我无话可说，Blanc侦探，那是我儿子。”这是Richard和Linda。

“我们很爱Ransom，Harlan也是，但他是典型的害群之马。”这是他的舅舅Walt。

“没礼貌的米虫。”Meg大概是想冷笑一声，又想到家里的事，硬生生忍住了。

也难怪侦探先生会盯上他。

新的工作比以前更忙，Ben拒绝换班，他几乎从早到晚都呆在咖啡店，出租屋的地板被潮气腐蚀严重，他上次踩踏了一块还划伤脚腕，至今缠着绷带，但比那段时间好得多不是吗？老板辞退他的那天Guill捂着流血的嘴角大骂他是被杀人犯抛弃的可怜婊子，在此之前这个登徒子拍了一下他的屁股问他是否还接受包养。

Ben揉着手腕离开便利店，工资缴了那混蛋的医药费。

车和房子都卖得快，Ben只带走自己的衣服，这样还可以把价格提一提，Patrick果断辞掉工作和他跑来波士顿，男人揽着他的肩膀开玩笑要和他挤在一个出租屋了，等Ben认真考虑时又连连摆手，“开个玩笑，兄弟，我东西可多了。”

咖啡店老板是Patrick的狂热粉丝兼好友，灵异爱好者，他们总在工作时间聊些Ben听不懂的事，服务任务大多落在了科学主义者身上，他忙得脚不着地，也没时间想Ransom，没人问，他也不再跟谁提起他，像一个普通的工作狂，直到Patrick发现他脸上不健康的红晕。

“你该回去了，Ben。”Patrick只是想拦住他，却被站不住往前倾的人吓了一跳，“你他妈搞什么？病了是吗？感冒？还是发热？”

春天到来之前太冷了，Ben眼神疲惫地摇头，语气有些抱歉，“还有两个小时......”

“你现在就闭嘴，回去，给自己洗个热水澡，或者我来送你。”

他们晚上有个鬼神主题的派对，老板似乎也打算提前关门，Patrick一直是这种派对的焦点，Ben不可能在今晚麻烦他。

“再见哥们，玩得开心。”Ben真诚又乖巧，Patrick恨恨地给他扯好围巾，这动作让他分外像一个操心叛逆期儿女的老母亲。

回去的路只有一盏即将报废的路灯，闪烁的光看起来并不安全，Ben到现在都没习惯，他扶着墙慢慢前进，发烧和头疼让他眼前出现重影，Ben恨不得把自己缩起来，随便在哪儿休息一晚，他的公寓像极了蜂巢，又吵又挤，在见识过邻居是如何把谈不拢价格的妓女拖拽经过走廊后，他和Patrick都默契地在身上藏了一把弹簧刀。

可是那根棍子是从身后袭来的，而他连扭头的机会都没有就因为背部的剧痛倒地，男人恶狠狠地朝他腹部踢了两脚，泄愤似的骂着脏话，是Luke Guill ，那个挨过他拳头的流氓，Ben疼得呼吸破碎，男人蹲下抓住他的头发向后扯，“怎么了卖屁股的小婊子，跑来波士顿找你的金主么？”

Guill不是一个人来的，周围响起哄笑，他像是受了鼓励的疯子，“婊子就是婊子，你可比那些妓女带劲多了，Ransom Drysdale怎么称呼你来着？甜心骚货？”

额头好像撞破了，血糊住Ben的眼角，他狼狈地睁开眼，路灯的光正好闪进瞳孔里，天堂怎么样也不会是肮脏的巷口，如果Guill打算杀了他的话。那些人试图扒开他的衣服，Ben没法尖叫，好不容易从喉咙里挤出的“滚”也被淹没在夜色里，有谁用脚尖踢了踢他的臀部，立刻向同伙招呼道：“操！这骚货屁股真翘——”

那人再没说出完整的句子，闷哼一声倒在地上，四周似乎安静下来，Ben搞不清楚状况，他还在耳鸣，但也没有别人了。

“你猜我会不会拧断你的脖子，把你满是屎的脑袋踢去喂狗！操蛋的杂种！”Ransom的拳头落在Guill脸上，并不理会他满嘴鲜血的求饶，捡起那把被踢远的弹簧刀贯穿男人的手掌，凄厉惨叫让Ben下意识地缩了缩身体，牵扯到背上的伤口，明明痛吟和呼吸一样轻，Ransom还是在第一时间抱住他，“没事了没事了——Ben，宝贝，看着我，我是Ransom，不不不宝贝，别睡......我们去医院！”

“不......”Ransom身上熟悉的味道让他安心极了，他哪都不愿意去，“不去，不能......”Ransom不能去医院，好多人在找他，男人抿着唇不说话，最终还是抱着他向居民区走。出租屋冷得都能看清呼出的热气，这不是Ben该待的地方，他们第一次见面他就想把这朵小波斯菊捧回自己的温室，照顾他，爱他。

Ransom贴着他左边额头，滚烫的温度让他不知所措，他甚至不知道该用什么姿势把Ben放在床上，手臂，背，肚子，哪有完好的，连手指头都蹭破了皮。

“你不能脱我的衣服。”不理会突然的拒绝，Ransom吻住他的唇，很温柔，没有一丝索取的意思，又急躁地扯开他的上衣，崩坏的纽扣在地上滚了一圈再没声响，Ben毫无生气地半睁着眼，仿佛即将冻死的幼猫，即使灯光微弱Ransom也能看出他背上有多大一片淤紫。

医药箱，别告诉他这里连这玩意都没有！Ransom暴躁地捶着衣柜门，Ben被放在床上，很乖很听话地没有睡过去，只是把男友的大衣抱在怀里取暖，Ransom半跪在床边，天知道他妈的多想把Ben搂在怀里，但这没有位置了，他们简直像在哪个贫民窟的下水道。

“疼吗？”

“疼。”

“等下就有人送我们去医院，好吗？我的手也要包扎......”

“你去哪儿了Ransom？”Ben抱紧他的大衣，埋进去半张脸，眼泪划过鼻梁染进布料，梦呓般问着，“他们都问我你去哪儿了，警官和那位侦探——”

他去哪儿了，Ben原来公寓对面街的花房里，便利店紧挨着的餐厅，或者咖啡店的幕后老板，这是Linda给他的房产，一直闲置，直到Ben忙着卖掉自己的公寓离开，他能看到警局找他问话，甚至知道在所有人都恨不得把他踩到尘土里时，Ben是怎样评价他的。

慷慨，无私，温柔，这是什么狗屁形容词，他的天真宝贝是有多傻。

“我一直在你身边，以前以后。”

他的母亲禁止他开着那辆招摇的宝马到处跑，给他配了专用司机也是方便限制和监视，那位先生在楼下等，Ransom则负责把Ben裹严实点，“你不能脱了我的衣服又不跟我做爱，唔......”

“等着吧，Ben。”Ransom用袖子在他身前打了个结，接着横抱起来困在怀里，“你在发烧，不清醒，但都会为这些话付出代价的。”

在Linda Drysdale赶来时Ransom正坐在病房外的长椅上，他受伤的指关节也包着纱布，显然是在等她，对她唯一的儿子，Linda一向是心情复杂的，他和Harlan那么像——聪明，自负，不可一世，而她必须保护他。

“我准备去欧洲给你看看未来房产发展的势头。”Ransom的态度依旧漫不经心，只是说出来的话让Linda惊讶地皱眉，她坐在儿子身边，过不来多久就低笑出声，Ransom必须躲起来，起码在Fran脱离危险期之前避开警方才是明智之举，他们是Thrombey家族，这点势力还是有的。

“我不担心你，Ransom，只不过你真的要带这小家伙跑这么远？”Linda从皮包里拿出一支烟叼在嘴里，忽然意识到医院禁烟，又优雅地扔进垃圾桶，“如果你能在欧洲闯出自己的事业，那就是你的，不过我更偏向于你是去度假。”

“或许是度蜜月呢。”Ransom拿出薄荷糖递给她，Linda最近在用这玩意戒烟，没什么效果。

从他们上船开始Ransom就抱着Ben撒娇，他有些晕船，但不是大问题，只不过是借着这个理由占据他的大腿，享受Ben给他抚背的真实感。Ransom没想到他会答应得那么爽快，Ben瘦得厉害，两颊都陷了下去，眼睛却闪着光，还没等他说完就迫不及待地答应下来，他磕磕巴巴地说或许他应该认真考虑一下再回答，Ben揽着他的脖子吻上来，不似那天在出租屋的苦涩，这次他简直甜得化不开，一点羞涩都没有。

“Shame！”直到隔壁床的老夫人用枯槁沙哑的声音斥责了三遍他们才离开对方的唇瓣，Ben有些不好意思地笑笑，Ransom完全不理会那些老顽固的偏见，捧起男友的脸狠狠嘬了一口。

他们在意大利停留，浪漫的氛围几乎渗透了情侣的每一寸神经，Ben用卖掉公寓和车的钱买下了广场边带庭院的小房子，落日余晖能直接透过窗子暖烘烘地裹住那两只幼稚的情侣杯，他们真的像新婚夫夫一样拥有新生活，Ben是很能干的小伙子，而在创业初期Ransom几乎没有回报，家里的开支来源都落在了他身上。

“宝贝，甜心......”Ransom的肉茎蹭着男友的腿缝，腹肌上还有没擦干的水珠，“不转身看看你火辣的男朋友么，顺便安慰他的老二？”

Ben最近都因为修理工作累得不行，闭着眼睛敷衍地贴上他的下巴，“睡觉啊......”

“我还硬着呢！”Ransom不死心地又挺动几次，手指绕着他的乳尖打转。

“睡觉啊，睡着就不硬了......”

操！不管他妈的因为什么，他答应Linda的分公司事宜迫在眉睫！Ransom一般冲冷水澡一边咬牙切齿地想着以后怎么教训他不负责任的男朋友。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜甜的肉，本妹妹就是坠甜的！

公司走上正轨的同时意味着Ransom终于有了假期，黎明前的黑暗，在他承包下第一个项目之前的那段时间大概是他这辈子最“充实”的一段，甚至很少回家，连和Ben的固定电话也不断的缩短时间。

他总觉得自己不会活成这样，拿到老头子的遗产然后继续享受生活，即使过着Linda的生活都不切实际。

但生活没什么是不可能的，有人能改变他，他无法成为那个老头子一样白手起家的人，起码和他的妈妈一样，拿着一笔上一辈给的起始资金，开始自己的事业。

很累，但也值得。

特别是看到他可爱的男朋友为他准备的惊喜之后，Ransom更加确定自己的想法。

Ben红着脸低头却又被捏住下巴，被迫和笑得恶劣的男朋友对视，Ransom回家后换上普通的T恤，手臂结实的肌肉因为用力揉捏他的臀肉而鼓起，Ben支不起上身，只能伸手撑在男人的胸肌上，他暗自咬唇，大概是没机会让自己变成这样的猛男了。

他不该这样做的，Ben羞得眼泪直掉，现在他被Ransom抱在怀里，男人的膝盖抵住那处“小兔尾巴”轻轻一顶就能让他软了身体，向前倾时乳头正好压住了Ransom的唇。

这大概是他唯一一次穿情趣套装了，他们似乎已经将近一个月没有好好感受对方，只是用手或嘴快速解决，Ben觉得自己不适合这样的浪荡，如果不是不想浪费Ransom好不容易的休假，他大概永远都不会有这样羞人的想法。

Ransom含住他胸前的肉粒嘬吮一阵，又用牙齿轻咬撕扯，Ben被刺激得撑不住身体，脑袋软软地靠在男友肩上咬住他的衬衫，难受委屈地哼哼，他想推开，手腕却被反扭在身后。

“你跑到我家来干什么？”Ransom贴心地帮他扶正兔耳朵，将角色扮演的台词进行到底，“随便闯进居民宅的妖精，Ben，你可真欠操。”

一个月不和心爱的男友上床，Ransom觉得自己说话都带着些报复心，这很幼稚，但Ben薄薄的内裤下顶起的小丘让他异常享受，他伸手拨弄着白色绒毛的肛塞，惹得Ben一阵惊叫。

“别、别玩......Ransom，唔，我们做......”

Ben被撩拨得浑身发烫，如果不是那根大家伙正顶着他的屁股，他真的会疑惑Ransom的气定神闲与耐心。

Ransom没有理会他，手伸进内裤握住Ben不断吐出前液的性器，指腹堵住马眼，将肛塞的震动跳到最大，Ben吓了一跳，他们不是没有玩过刺激的，用Ransom自己的话来说，起码在性爱方面他是绝对的混蛋，可双重的刺激依然让他抽噎着倒在床上，恨不得缩成一团。

“你还是那么容易哭，都止不住，啧——小嘴夹得又紧，是舍不得尾巴吗？”Ransom对爱人的状态无比满意，Ben高潮时的样子乖极了，被汗打湿的刘海和它的主人一样乖顺地贴住额头，他确实拐了一只不谙世事的妖精回家，怎么都操不够。

后穴渗出的肠液和润滑剂浸湿床单，像失禁一样羞耻，Ben甚至抬不起头，只能感觉到Ransom含住了他的性器。

“替你的小肉棒擦擦眼泪。”刚才那句爱哭的调侃都变得意味深长。

他很难继续射出来，Ransom通常会好好照顾他的后穴，阴茎的快感怎么也满足不了他，Ben恨不得肛塞能更深些，他踩住男友的肩膀，对方很快抓住脚腕，迫使他张开腿。

Ben没有力气抗拒，只能承受难以压制的欲望，Ransom直起身体，突然抽出了那根还在震动的“尾巴”。

“不！别这样！”突然消失的涓涓慰藉几乎把他逼疯了，Ransom目不转睛地盯着暂时合不拢的肉洞，他能看到其中对肛塞念念不舍的深红色嫩肉，淫荡地流出肠液，蛊惑男人来填满喂饱他。

Ransom把闹情绪哭泣的Ben压在身下，龟头紧紧顶住穴口，兔耳发饰东倒西歪，看上去一副被欺负狠的模样，Ransom狠狠咬兔子的嘴唇，诱导着：“宝贝，你求着我干你，得展现点诚意。”

“求你，Ransom，求你了......填满我。”Ben回应着他的吻，嘴唇上被吮吸的酥麻，“操我吧，先生，呃——”

这次Ransom倒绅士了许多，慢慢地操进去，两人都发出满足地叹息，柔软的甬道紧紧吸住巨物，Ben宛如淫靡不自知的单纯妖精，直白地渴求男人的肉棒，他讨好地捧着爱人的脸亲吻，幸福得仿佛拥有全世界。

“你太乖了，Ben，宝贝，这么会吸——别哭，我的宝贝，你明明恨不得我操坏你，给你套上属于我的项圈，不管干什么都坐在我的鸡巴上，永远待在我身边。”

Ben被身体里的肉柱操得说不出话，Ransom似乎比他更熟悉这幅身体，没一下抽插都撞在他的敏感带上，他说不出话，只能借着生理眼泪表达情绪，Ransom说他是淫荡勾人的骚货，他只会摇头，心里却重复回答，是的，先生。

Ransom内射了一次，Ben同时到达了高潮，腿痉挛着，连脚趾头都被灭顶的快感刺激到蜷缩，他喜欢Ransom射进来，尽管那不会很舒服，但总是莫名的安心。

“没结束呢亲爱的，让它硬起来。”还没完全软下去的肉棒靠近他嘴边，Ben几乎是下意识张嘴含住，Ransom喘着粗气，迫不及待地操着他的嘴，将两片唇磨得发红，可Ben依旧乖得要命，舌头舔过的地方爽得他浑身发麻。

即使他不回头也能想象Ben的下身是怎样一副诱人的场面，精液从充血的肉穴慢慢挤出来，弄脏小兔子的臀瓣再滴到床上，合不拢的腿还在微微发颤，嘴里却卖力地吃他着他的肉棒，只是这样想想Ransom都觉得自己被浴火点燃。

Ransom揽住Ben的腰，借着精液的润滑操进最深处，没有流出的液体发出咕叽的声响，小腹的酸胀感让刚刚经历高潮的Ben变得娇气，他咬住男友划到他脸颊的手指，闷哼声带着哭腔，可怜又倔强地夹紧。

“摸摸自己的奶子，变大了一些是不是？”被咬的人总归更恶劣，“兔子会假孕，精液不流出来，我的兔子宝贝会怀孕吗？”

“啊——幼、幼稚，Ransom……”

对方两指夹住他胸前的肉粒，疼痛伴随着得到缓解的痒，Ben离不开这个动作，浑浑噩噩地听到嗡嗡震动声才无助地抬眼，Ransom拿着那枚肛塞靠近他的乳头，绕乳晕慢慢打转，敏感处哪受得了这种刺激，Ben在被贴上肛塞的一瞬间就高潮了，他软趴趴地依靠Ransom的手臂，再也没有撑起身体的力气。

肛塞的震动声甚至盖住了Ben的哭泣，Ransom却没打算放过他，仍旧凶狠地撞击让他酸软的那处：“虽然你不会喷奶，但穴还是流了好多水，乳头这么敏感么？小肉棒倒没那么听话，Ben，你天生就该被我操，是不是？”

Ben不是第一次被操晕过去，但却是最累的一次，他不知道Ransom往他肚子里灌了多少精液，或者他们又做了多久，只依稀记得他失去意识后Ransom帮他做了清理。

只是简单的清理，不然他不会睡醒了还带着那个兔子耳朵，要么是Ransom的恶趣味，重新给他带上的，Ben闹脾气似的将情趣内衣全部推进了衣柜深处。

在Ransom喊他吃早饭前继续蒙住头睡觉，反正如果始作俑者不来抱他，Ben撅嘴想着，他是绝对不会理他的，就这样！


End file.
